


Not Enough

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's worst nightmare has happened, someone or something have mixed with his eyestone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Is written from a comment fic prompt  
> [with this photo ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v287/crowesaga/2009/001yrwf3.jpg), on the theme Image prompts

"SAMMY!"

Sam woke up to Dean storming inside, shouting like... 

"What?" Sam thought it best to ask.

"Can you please fucking tell me what the HELL you have done to my car?" 

Sam sat up, still not comprehending what Dean was yelling about. 

"I haven't touched your car." he said.

"Right, so how the HELL did she get to be fucking PINK?" It was a long time since Sam had seen Dean so pissed, so he just had to get up and see what he was screaming about.

Sam dressed and opened the door. Right outside was an Impala, a very _pink_ Impala. He looked around to see where Dean's car was, but nothing other than the pink car was standing there. Looking at the plates did tell him it WAS Dean's car, their Impala, but ut was now very, very pink. 

"I've definitely not done that Dean." One part of him wanted to laugh, but he made himself hold it back, for he didn't want to think what Dean would do to him.

"Do you really think I should believe you?" Dean asked, more calm, behind him.

"You have to, you know I've been in bed the whole night, or have you forgotten what we did?" Sam reminded Dean.

"No, I haven't forgotten that. I can still feel where you've been." Dean took a moment and then asked, "What curse do you think we've stumbled on now? I fucking hate pink!"

Sam just shrugged his shoulders and went back in, to get on the computer in hopes of finding out what caused it.

Dean went back to his car, trying to find anything on or in it that could tell him why this had happened. Things really didn't seem to be as they should be. They hadn't for weeks. He hadn't mentioned anything to Sam about it and he still didn't know if he would. 

His search didn't come up with anything.

"Found anything?" Dean asked as he came back indoors.

"Nothing. I don't like this. I don't have a clue." Sam stopped and turned around, "You don't think this is the Trickster?"

"Oh, God forbid. I certainly hope not that." Dean slumped down on his bed, though he didn't stay there long.

"You haven't had any luck with the car?" Sam asked, not seeing or hearing that Dean had gone out the door.

When Dean had sunk down on the bed he had remembered why he'd gone out, he'd been about to get some food. He knew that Sam teased him for always eating, but he felt constantly hungry. There were a few things he never got enough of. Food was one, and sex, which he sadly could do as much as he wanted. Though for the moment he was satisfied with that and happy Sammy had helped him. 

If he got his belly satisfied as well he thought he could take care of what had turned his lovely girl to a pink nightmare.

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~ 

 

Ps. If the car stays pink or not…. might get revealed in a sequel or not.


End file.
